Dark Angel
by hermoine snape
Summary: Master Merlin travels 1,000 years to save his daughter Hermione's life. He places her in the protection of the one he see worthy of a Dark Angel. "A Dark Angel is a person with a dark aura but has a good soul. You are Hermione's Dark Angel." Merlin said.
1. One Thousand Years

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to the Harry Potter. I'm just playing with the characters for awhile.

AN: This story will be based around Harry Potter and the Merlin era. They are both my favorites. I hope you enjoy something different and have fun reading this fan fiction.

Rating: Mature

Pairing: Severus Snape/ Hermione Granger

Era: Merlin/Hogwarts: Seventh year.

Category: Romance/Drama/Agst/Some Adventure/ Final Battle

Summary: Merlin brings his one year old daughter 1,000 years into the future to her true destiny and to the one bring love to a hardened heart. And to her protector. Her Dark Angel.

Note: Hermione's birthday is of course September 19, 1979. She is a year older than the other students. Remember she used the time turner in third year. She gained a year and is 19 years old. But for the fun I'll say for her fourth year she used the time turner and she gained another and is 20 years old. Severus and Hermione are ten years apart instead of twenty years.

* * *

_**Dark Angel **_

_**By: **_

_**hermione snape **_

* * *

Chapter 1

One Thousand Years

~*~

The noise of loud armor sounded outside the walls of the castle. The war for the castle was on the raise. The Dark Magic that surrounded by the dark creatures had their advantage on the light. The side of light were loosing men at an alarming rate.

Merlin swept down the corridors with his brown robes blowing behind him. He had to get to his wife, Ninaway and his only daughter. He had to place his daughter somewhere safe away from the war that raged out the walls. Merlin ducked when a window shattered and bolder flew over his head and cracked the wall behind him.

"Sir Nicolas!" Merlin called and the man ran up to the wizard.

"You asked for my assistance Master Merlin?"

"Yes. Get the Friar out of the Chapel now!" he yelled over the clanking armor.

Nicolas bowed slightly at the wizard and ran to the second floor. Merlin continued his way to the third floor to his bed chambers. He prayed he'd reach his family in time.

Merlin reached his chamber and ran into the room and found a solider on the bed and had Ninaway pinned down on the mattress with his sword at her throat. The wizard waved his hand and the solider flew against the hard stone wall but just before he hit the wall his sword ran across her throat killing her instantly. Merlin's blue eyes blazed with anger. He waved his hand and the soldier's heart stopped beating and died instantly.

Merlin ran over to his wife and kissed her gently on the lips. He grabbed his screaming daughter from her cradle and wrapped her up in blanket. He ducked when windowed shattered.

"I have to get you away from here," and swept from the room throwing spells at the enemy.

Merlin stopped at a statue that guarded the entrance to his office. He ran his hand over the statue and it jumped aside. He stepped onto the moving staircase and vanished with a flash of white light.

~*~

Merlin appeared in front of the gates of the castle. "The castle still stands. It should I help lay ever stone." he told his daughter. The gates magically opened and the wizard stepped through and onto the grounds. "My wards are still strong."

Albus, Minerva and Severus walked around the castle repairing the wards for the up coming school year. The headmaster looked around when he felt the wards go off. He walked over to the man. He had long wavy blue eyes, tone skin and wore ancient brown robes.

Merlin laid his hand onto the stone wall. He saw flashes of the war that raged on when he left his time. He saw his death and when the castle was named Hogwarts School Witchcraft and Wizardry. The many students that passed through the halls.

Merlin lowered his hand and opened his eyes. He saw a man with long sliver white hair and beard. He had bright blue eyes behind his half moon shape glass that were on his crooked nose. He was dressed in blue star robes. He held a kind strong magical aura. He introduced himself as the headmaster of Hogwarts School Witchcraft and Wizardry, Albus Dumbledore.

A man with jet black hair that stopped at his chin, pale skin, deep nearly black eyes, tall and wore black robes. He held a dark aura but had a good soul. He introduced himself as Severus Snape.

A woman with brown hair that was pulled back in a strict bun. She had tone skin, brown eyes and wore deep green robes. She had strong powerful aura. She introduced herself as Minerva McGonagall.

"May I help you sir?" Albus asked and looked down at the bundle that was in the man's arms.

"Yes, I believe you can, sir. I am Master Merlin. I have traveled one thousand years into the future. Here in my time we are at war. My daughter," he lowered the blanket. "she needs to be safe. I know you are at war as we speak, but her destiny lays here in this century."

Minerva looked down at the baby. She had brown curly hair, pale skin, bright brown eyes. She had a few freckles on her nose. Minerva smiled gently. "She is beautiful Master Merlin. How old?"

"Hermione is one of age." He turned to Severus. "Severus Snape you shall be Lady Hermione of Babylon's guard." he held out his only daughter. "Take Hermione into arms." Severus gently took her from her father. "I dim you worthy, Dark Angel. A Dark Angel is one with a dark aura but one with a good a soul. The last of Dark Angels was one of my very students, Salazar Slytherin." "You are Hermione's Dark Angel." Merlin said and Severus felt a shot of pain in his back around and between his shoulder blades. Merlin pulled out a diamond necklace with wings. "This shall be your connection Dark Angel. Give this to her Before her seventh year here. Find her a good and loving home. Hermione's birthday is 29 of September. Here it will 19 of September 1979." Merlin gently rubbed his daughter's hand with his thumb. "I leave you in good hands, my daughter. I shall watch over you from the heavens above with your beloved mother." he kissed his daughter, turned around and vanished with a flash of white light.

Severus looked down into the pair bright brown eyes and Hermione smiled and grabbed his finger with her small hand. Albus told them to follow him to his office.

~*~

Severus sat down in an arm chair with sleeping Hermione in his arms. Albus's eyes twinkled at the child. Minerva sat down next to the couple. They waited for Albus to begin. They didn't have a clue where was safest place for the only daughter and heir of Master Merlin.

Albus pressed his fingers together. "I have a couple in mind. They can't have children of their own. They've been friends of mine for a few years. They are muggle but very good people. They understand the magical world. Their names are John and Jane Granger."

"It would be safest for now Headmaster. She is not safe here." said Severus. "Master Merlin place this task a pond me and shall do my best to protect her."

Minerva wanted to protest and tell them that it was outrageous to have the soul remaining heir of Merlin to live as a muggle. She thought about it and realized that the men were completely correct about taking her away from the wizarding world.

"When do we go tell the Grangers'?" Minerva asked Albus.

"We can go now. If you wish."

"Now's good." Severus voiced wanting to get the child away from him.

Albus chuckled at this Potions Master. _"He better get use to the child. He'll have to protect her." _he thought. "Very well Severus we'll go now since you are so persistent on the matter."

They walked to the gates of the school and were gone with a faint pop.

* * *

Hit me and leave a great review!


	2. Hermione Jean Granger

Chapter 2

Hermione Jean Granger

~*~

Albus, Minerva and Severus appeared in a local park. They walked down the sidewalk passed many elegant homes and was in the ideal area for children. They stopped in front of two story house. Albus knocked on the door. He turned and saw Hermione playing with the diamond wings that hung around Severus's neck. Just as he turned his head the door opened and they stood face to face with Jane Granger.

Jane had chin length brown curly hair, tone skin, brown eyes and nice womanly figure. She wore a pair of jeans and a fit shirt. She greeted Albus and stepped aside to let the trio inside the house.

The home had cream walls and deep cherry woodened floors. The stairs were off on the right in front of the door. And photos of the couple and family hung along the wall.

The living room had deep cherry wood floor. The walls were painted in cream. A couch was in front of a large window. A coffee table in the middle of the room. A love seat on the far left. A brick fireplace with pictures on the mantle was in the front of the coffee table. The television was in the far condor.

The room down the hall on the left was the library with walls full of books. John's study was across from the library. The room had a desk and bookshelf full of business journals.

The kitchen was standard with a table for six. A counter that separated the cooking era from the dinning era. The walls were deep green with lily wall paper that line the middle of the wall. The floor was deep cherry wood. A door that lead to back yard was on the right.

The rooms up stairs all had cream walls and cherry wooden floor. Their were two guest rooms with a four post bed, walk-in closet and dressers. The bathroom was a cross the hall. The master bed room had a king size four post bed, walk-in closet and a joined bathroom.

"Please follow me." Jane said snapping Minerva out of wondering eyes. "John's in his study. He's working on a case for the state." (Lawyer.) she walked through the living room and into the kitchen. "Please have a seat. I'll get him." She told them and stepped out of the kitchen and stuck her head into the study. "John dear, Albus is here."

John had short brown gray streaked hair, tone skin, blue eyes and was athletically built. He wore a pair of black pants and a white shirt.

"Alright dear." John rose from his chair, closed his folder and followed his wife into the kitchen.

~*~

"How are you Albus?" John asked as he sat down at the table.

"I'm well." he said with a twinkle in his eye. "Thank you my dear." he said and took a hot cup of tea from Jane.

"What brings you here? I mean it's great to see you, but you normally floo us before you come. Is something wrong?" Jane asked sitting a cup of tea in front of Minerva and Severus.

"In way something is wrong, but for you maybe a blessing." Albus said, "Severus." Severus lowered the blanket. "Her name is Hermione. She's one years old. Well, some things have happened to her parents. She is magical."

"That's the understatement of the century." Severus mumbled. "Let's just make it simple. She's Merlin's heir. His daughter. She is technically 1,000 years old. Her parents are dead. There. All done."

"Severus." Minerva said warningly. "Be kind." he sneered at the woman and looked down at the baby.

"What? Why do you like me? I don't like you." Hermione only laughed. "Stop that." she smiled bigger. He groaned and rolled his eyes. "Your father had to dim me worthy of you. Don't like children. Hell I don't even like me." Hermione's face grew serious at his statement. "Knock it off. She's going to be a royal pain in the my side." Hermione laughed.

"Well she must like something about you." Jane said and with a smile. "John what do you want to do?"

He looked at his wife and smiled gently. "Albus needs our help dear. He always helps us out when we need him. Now it's our turn to repay him. We get to have child." She gave him a watery smile. "We'll take her and raise her as our own. Merlin's daughter and heir or not."

"I want you to remember that there are dangers of having a magical child at this time." Minerva told the couple.

"Oh yes the Dark Lord Voldemort." John stated. "We are very aware of it." he saw Severus's body stiffen at the statement. He chose to ignore the reaction. "Does she had a middle name?" He asked watching Jane take Hermione from the man.

"Master Merlin did not say." Albus said with twinkle in his eye. "May I suggest Jean." he turned to John and said, "After her late grandmother."

"Hermione Jean Granger." Jane whispered. "It's prefect."

Albus flicked his wand and adoption papers appeared on the table along with a pen. John picked them up and read over them very carefully. He trusted the man, but he just wanted to be careful and not sign anything that he didn't agree with. He nodded and signed his name to the papers. Jane quickly did the same.

The trio stood up from the table. Albus smiled. "I'll see you in eleven years. Good luck Hermione Jean Granger," and the trio left the new family.

* * *

Hit the button and leave a friendly note!

Sorry for the short chapter!


	3. Drawn To You

Chapter 3

Drawn to You

~*~

Hermione smiled and packed her last book into her trunk. She would be spending the last bit of the summer at Number Twelve Grimmauld Place. She would see her friends and her second family the Weasely family. Hermione shank her trunk and stuck into her blue jeans pocket. She walked over to the minor and took one more look at herself.

Hermione had changed over the break. Her once unruly hair was now in smooth manageable slick curls down to middle of her back. She wore makeup that brought out her facial features and, Jane had bought her a new wardrobe that showed off her womanly figure tastefully.

Hermione wore a pair of fitted deep blue jeans, fitted deep green shirt with a pair of black high heel boots. Her hair was pulled back in a low ponytail. She made sure her makeup was even. She ran down the stairs to the living room.

"Bye Mom." Hermione said and hugged Jane. "Bye Dad." and she hugged John. "Don't worry I won't get into trouble or study too hard." She kissed them and petted Crookshanks, who was staying home for the school year. She left the house to Number Twelve Grimmauld Place.

~*~

Hermione walked into the Grimmauld Place and was quickly taken into one of Mrs. Weasely's tight loving hugs. Hermione wrapped her arms around the red head's neck.

"Oh it's good to see you my dear." Molly said and pulled Hermione back at an arms lengthen. "Look at how you've grown! Well, Ginny's upstairs."

Hermione smiled and climb the stairs to go find her friends. Severus watched the witch go up the stairs. He played with the diamond wings that hung around his neck. He quietly climb the stairs to go to the library.

Hermione walked into the bedroom she shared with her best friend, Ginny. The red head squealed and threw her arms around the brunette. "Finally! You're here!" she pulled back, "I've been surrounded by nothing but pranks! All summer long and targeted for just about all of them!"

Hermione laughed and enlarged her trunk and pulled out a small wrapped gift. "I got this for you." she said holding out the gift. "It's what my mom calls ' A Happy' go on open it."

Ginny smiled took the gift and sat down on her bed. Hermione sat down next her and watched her open the small package. Ginny lifted the lid and inside was a sterling sliver necklace with a pair of wings on the chain. She pulled it out of the box and turned the wings over and saw an engraving. That read: _My best friend, my sister and my guardian angel. Love your sister Hermione._

"Wow! It's beautiful! Thank you Mione!" Ginny threw her arms around her best friend's neck.

Hermione laughed and returned the hug. Ginny pulled back and Hermione clasped the necklace around her neck. They went in search for the boys.

The girls found Harry and Ron with Fred and George working on a joke product. The boys looked up and were onto their feet and nearly knocked Hermione to floor with their forcefulness of their hugs. She laughed and returned the hugs. She and Ginny joined the boys and spent until supper goofing off with the twins and their new joke toys.

~*~

Severus shot up from his bed breathing heavily and covered in sweat. It was another one of never ending nightmares. He threw his legs over the side of the bed and walked down the hall to bathroom.

Severus stood in front of the minor with both hands on each side of the sink. He looked up at his reflection his face was whiter than normal, cover with sweat and his body was shaky.

Hermione walked passed the opened bathroom door. She stuck her head into the room. She saw her Potions Master and she took the time to look at his body.

Severus had a lean muscular body his back and chest covered in old and new scars. A few new and old burses. The dark mark rested on his left forearm. A large tattoo on his back. It was of two large wings covering his shoulder blades in the middle were the words: _**Dark Angel**_.

Hermione saw a necklace with a pair of diamond wings that hung around his neck. She was drawn to the man. She had always found him dark, interesting, smart and like she had known him before.

Severus turned his head and saw Hermione starring at him and their eyes made contact. She walked into the room and up to him. She ran her fingers across a deep old scar that rested across his heart. Severus's body stiffened at the gentle touch and his breath caught in his throat.

"What happened? What's story behind this scar?" Hermione whispered.

Severus only stared at the bold woman in front of him. He could feel his heart pound in his chest. He took a deep breath and whispered, "My father source of punishment for not aiding him in my first death eater raid. The Dark Lord let my father do the punishment for my frailer." he ran his thumb across a scar on her left shoulder. It was scar that still looked fresh. Hermione flinched. "What happened here? What's the story behind this scar?"

"Gun shot. I was taking summer classes at a local college and it was held hostage. A man aimed for the Dean, but I jumped up in front of the bullet."

"You Gryffindors and your bravery." Severus said with a smirk.

"You Slytherins and your cunningness." Hermione said, and lifted up the wings. "I've seen this. A woman wore this exact necklace. I remember playing with it."

Severus removed the necklace. "It actually belongs to you, Miss Granger. I was given it to hold on to it until your seventh year." Hermione gave him a puzzled look. "It is now time to have it returned to you." He leaned forward and clasped it around her neck. "Do not remove it." he whispered in her ear. He felt her body shiver. "Good night Miss Granger." and he swept passed the young woman.

"Good night Professor." Hermione whispered and continued to make her way to the bedroom.

She laid down in her bed and stared up at the ceiling. She played with the necklace and wondered why he didn't kick her out or snap at her for starring or touching his body. He was differently a puzzle. Hermione rolled over in hope to find sleep.

Severus laid in his bed surprised at himself for letting the know-it-all touch or stare at him. He explained one of his hardest scars to her. It had nearly killed him at the age of sixteen. He shook his head. He had at lest given her what her father wished to be given to her. Severus rolled over in hope for a peaceful nights sleep.

~*~

Hermione sat next to Ginny at the table told her what happened last night. The red head looked her best friend in shock. She saw the diamond wings. Ginny gently touched them and told her they were beautiful.

"But how did Professor Snape get the necklace?" Hermione whispered watching him fix a cup of coffee.

Ginny shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know but it's interesting isn't?" Hermione nodded her head.

The rest of the summer was great with the Weasely family, Harry and the Order. And for Harry's seventeenth birthday present he would be moving in with his godfather, Sirius Black.

September 1st came quickly for the trio and Ginny. They soon found themselves back on Platform 9 ¾ and the large red steam engine. They said their goodbyes to Mr. and Mrs. Weasely and a large shaggy black dog and boarded the Hogwarts Express.

* * *

Hit the button and leave a great review.


	4. Dream

Chapter 4

Dream

~*~

Hermione had made head girl and her friends weren't surprised. She was just grateful that Malfoy didn't make head boy. A boy from Ravenclaw had made head boy. Even with the heads of the school had their own dorms in their own houses she was still grateful. Hermione was just glad to get away from pain in the ass room mates. Ginny was frequent visitor in her room. She had stayed several times in the room on Saturday nights or when her room mates would drive her mad.

Ginny walked into Hermione's room dress her pajamas for their weekend sleep over night. Hermione had brought a television and DVD player from home. She had found a charm to make them work in the castle. They stayed up watching movies and had popcorn. It was their secret.

Ginny walked over to large shelf to find a movie. It was her night to choose the movie. She looked at all the films. She smiled and pulled down the movie Merlin. (Hallmark film. And one of my favorites.) Ginny held it up to Hermione. She smiled and nodded her head.

Ginny opened the case and stuck in the movie. She sat down on Hermione's four post king size bed. Hermione sat the popcorn and drinks on small table between them. She pushed the play button.

"Hey Mione look at the woman. She wearing the diamond wings you have." Ginny pointed out her best friend.

Hermione paused the movie and got up from the bed. Ginny followed her to get a better look. They both saw the diamond wings around her neck. "Oh wow! I never did notice that before. Good eyes Ginny. Lady Ninaway's really pretty. Isn't she?" the red head nodded. "Ok let's get the movie started again. I mean it's only movie nothing more." Ginny shrugged her shoulders and got back on the bed and finished watching the movie.

"Good night Mione." Ginny said.

"Good night Ginny." Hermione flicked her wand and the lights went out. She held her necklace and slowly fell asleep.

**Dream: **

Hermione stood in the corridor of the castle. She looked around and noticed it was Hogwarts, but it didn't look like Hogwarts. The many paints that led to the four towards were not there. The staircases didn't move side to side. Their were guards in the armor. The ghost that normally floated around in the halls were not around to be seen.

Hermione saw a man with long wavy brown hair, tone skin, blue eyes and wore brown wizard robes. She decided to follow the man. He walked down the corridor and up the stairs to third floor. She noticed that the corridor was in beautiful condition nothing like it was. She snapped out of observance and ran after the man.

He walked into a bedroom. It had a large four post bed with red satin sheet. A woman with straight long brown hair, pale skin, bright brown eyes and wore diamond wing necklace laid in the bed with a baby in her arms. He walked over to the bed and sat down on the edge of the bed. He smiled at the child.

"Ninaway, she's even more beautiful than I would imagined. What shall we name her?"

"You name her, Merlin." she told her husband.

He gently took his daughter for her mother. "I name this child, Hermione." he said and looked down and smiled.

~*~

Merlin quickly walked down the corridor of the third floor. The clanking of loud armor surrounded the castle. "Sir Nicholas!"

"You called for me Master Merlin."

"Yes, get the Friar out the Chapel. Now!" he yelled over the clanking armor.

Sir Nicholas bowed slightly and ran down the hall. Merlin continued down the corridor. He quickly ducked when the window shattered and the bolder flew over his head cracking the wall behind him.

Hermione quickly ducked from the bolder forgetting she was in a dream. "It's dream. It's not real." she told her self. She ran after the Merlin. She covered her mouth when she saw his wife was killed. Hermione ran over to the cradle. "That's me. But how?"

Merlin grabbed his daughter and hurried down the corridors throwing spells every so often at the enemy. He stopped at the statue that guarded his office.

"That's the headmaster's office." Hermione said in awe. "I guess that was Merlin's office first." she jumped onto the moving staircase and they vanished.

~*~

Hermione looked around and saw that they were outside the castle grounds. She followed them onto the castle grounds and the gate closed behind them. She was shocked to see Professor Snape, Professor Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall. Hermione realized that they had traveled through time. She stood next to Merlin listening to him explain his story.

"It can't be true. I'm Merlin's daughter and heir and that my Potions Master is my guard and not just any guard but a Dark Angel." She whispered in shock. "My necklace!"

" I leave you in good hands my daughter. I shall watch over you from the heavens above with your beloved mother." Merlin told her and kissed on the forehead. He was gone with a flash of white light.

~*~

Hermione looked around and saw that Merlin had returned back to his own time. He had came back to face his death. She realized just how strong he was.

"Merlin come out and face me!" A wizard yelled from the entrance hall.

He walked up to the young man. "Salazar, you my Dark Angel have turned to the dark I see." Salazar laughed. "I know you turn for a reason. It must be for you to fulfill your future. I-"

Salazar waved his wand and Merlin fell to his knees. "Where is your daughter? She will meet your fate!"

Merlin smiled at his student. "A place were she is safe. She is protected by a Dark Angel." Salazar waved his wand and threw curio curse. Merlin gasped. "Hogwarts will not be a school for dark arts but the good." he gasp in pain. "You will never find Hermione!"

"You're magic is gone. The all powerful Merlin will die a mortal!" Salazar laughed and lift the curse.

"Hermione's life is worth all the magic in the world!" Merlin said with a smile. "I welcome my death."

Salazar pulled out his sword and slit Merlin's throat. Salazar watched his teacher die. Merlin fell to the floor, just before he died he safely hid his wand from Salazar. He fell to floor motionless.

**End of Dream**

Hermione screamed and sat straight up covered in sweat. Ginny sat up and turned on the light with her wand. She found her best friend covered in sweat, shaky and tears stream down her face. Ginny looked at her with worry and asked her what's wrong.

Hermione took a deep breath and slowly told the red head about her story. She thought she was the daughter of Merlin that Professor Snape was a Dark Angel.

"Ginny I saw his tattoo. It was the mark of a Dark Angel. He has a dark past and he turned good. Salazar was one that killed Merlin! He turned on his own teacher!"

"Mione clam down. We'll look for any thing that will tell if it is true. Ok." Ginny said gently. Hermione nodded. "We can do it while everyone's at Hogsmade." Hermione nodded in agreement. She laid back down in hope to find sleep once more. Ginny turned out the light and laid back down.

* * *

Leave your great review!!


	5. Finding the Truth

Chapter 5

Finding the Truth

~*~

Hermione and Ginny told Ron and Harry to have fun in Hogsmeade. The boys shrugged and told them that they'd pick them up some candy from Honey Dukes and they smiled at the boys. Ginny and Hermione waved and watched the carriages pull away from the castle.

Severus stood hidden in the shadows of the corridor. He wondered what caused the young women to stay behind especially on the first day of Hogsmeade. He knew they had to be to up something. Severus promised Merlin he'd protect his heir and a Snape never went back on their word, unless it was because of homicidal manic out to destroy all mankind.

"Where do you want to start?" Ginny asked Hermione.

Hermione played with the diamond wings around her neck in thought. She looked around the corridor wondering where to start. "Mmmm…maybe it would be best to start on the third floor. My dream did start on the third floor. Merlin's chambers has to be somewhere on the floor."

"Right. The third floor it is." she said in agreement.

Severus raised a brow at the girls conversation. They were out to find Merlin's chambers. He wondered if Hermione had a dream. He had a dream last night that he was visited by Merlin. He had informed him that he wasn't only Hermione's Dark Angel but her betrothed. It was ancient custom that when a father placed the protection over his daughter to another it was their betrothed. He was bound by a magical contract.

Severus went to the library right when he woke to find out about the betrothal customs and it turned out that Merlin was correct. He and Hermione Granger were bound by a magical contract. He swore that Merlin was more meddling than Albus Dumbledore. He shook his head to break his thoughts and followed Hermione and Ginny up the stairs.

~*~

"So Merlin traveled 1,000 years to bring you here from war?" Ginny asked. Hermione nodded her head. "He dimmed Professor Snape your Dark Angel."

"I saw his tattoo when we were at Grimmauld Place. He has nice body." Hermione said and smiled at her best friend.

"Hermione!"

"What? He does. The scars are apart of his story. They're interesting. I thought I'd be scared of them but I wasn't." Hermione told her and stepped onto the moving staircase. "The dark mark I thought that would terrify me but it didn't scare me. I feel so protected around him. It's too hard to explain. I'm drawn to him."

"You're crushing on our Potions Master!" said Ginny with a laugh. Hermione playfully hit her on the arm. "He has that whole dark interesting charm." and they stepped off the stairs.

Severus raised a brow at the women. He quickly ducked into the shadows when Ginny and Hermione looked around the corridor. Hermione pointed to the right. The red head nodded and followed her best friend.

"This floor was beautiful. The windows were painted and armor shined. It was amazing." Hermione explained.

Hermione unknowingly ducked when the image of the bolder went through the window. She rose to full height and turned her head. She walked over to the wall. Hermione touched the wall and looked at it carefully. She saw it was still cracked. She gently ran her fingers over the wall. Ginny stood beside her best friend and saw the exact same thing. She told the red head they should press onward. She nodded and they continued down the corridor.

Severus stopped and looked at the wall. He gently ran his long fingers over the crack. "Hogwarts didn't repair herself. But why?" he whispered. "Was she waiting for the Lady to find the truth of her past. When did I start calling her 'Lady'?" he lowered his hand and quickly followed the witches down the hall.

Hermione stopped at a large door. She rested her hand on the door. She turned to Ginny and said, "This is it. Master Merlin's bedchambers." Ginny squeezed Hermione's shoulder. Hermione took a deep breath and pushed the door opened and they walked into the room. Severus quickly followed un-noticed by the girls.

The room was darkened and the once beautiful four post bed was moth eaten along with curtains. A suit of rusted armor laid on the floor against the wall.

Hermione walked over to old cradle next to the four post bed. She looked inside and found an old teddy bear. She ran her fingers over the cradle. "My cradle. Gods Ginny this is just too real. I'm Merlin's daughter and last remaining heir. I can feel it."

Severus quietly stepped out of the shadows. He stood next to Hermione. He looked down into the cradle. "He just placed you in my arms." Severus whispered. "You are Master Merlin's only child." Hermione turned to the man with tears in her eyes and they spilt over. "I've spent these past seventeen years protecting you, Lady. I'm your Dark Angel."

Ginny looked at the couple in shock. The dream was true. Hermione Granger, her best friend was the daughter of the most powerful wizard known to man. Severus Snape was her guard and not just a her guard a Dark Angel.

"Than…than Salazar Slytherin murdered my father." Hermione whispered, "When he returned back from the future."

"What?!" Severus said in shock. She nodded her head. He rubbed his forehead. He could feel headache forming. "He did form the Chamber of Secrets. Why not kill his own teacher." he whispered.

Ginny quietly adventured into a nearby closet while the couple had their private conversation. She knew that Hermione would fell her in later. She could tell it was a intense one.

Ginny waved her wand and the clothes were cleaned and knitted back together with, a charm she learned from her mother. She looked around. The closet was huge with middle age wardrobe. It showed Ninaway's rank in the middle age times. She was indeed a lady. Ginny smiled. Hermione wouldn't have to buy a gown for the school functions. She walked further and found a large cherry wood box. She turned the key and mouth dropped at all the jewelry that were inside. There had to been more than a couple thousand or more worth in jewels.

Hermione and Severus heard, "Bloody hell." from inside the closet. The couple walked into the room. Hermione's mouth dropped in shock. She gently ran her fingers over the slick and cotton gowns. She walked over to Ginny and her mouth dropped in shock. Severus walked over to the women. He picked up a letter and handed it to Hermione.

Hermione carefully cracked the phoenix crest. She unfolded the letter and read out loud for Severus and Ginny's benefit.

"My Darling Daughter,

I leave you these gowns and jewelry. The white gown that hangs alone in the far right was my wedding gown. My wish for you to wear it at your own.

Love,

Mother"

Hermione folded up the letter and placed it back into the box. She brushed away the tears. She never expected to feel so emotional over someone she never met. "I'm sorry." Severus pulled out a handkerchief from his inner breast pocket. "Thank you." Hermione whispered and took it from her professor.

"It's time to leave. Before you become a more emotional wreak. You are free to come here if you wish. I will not hold that against you, Lady. This is after all your home way before the castle became a school." Severus said gently. They nodded and he allowed them to proceed before him.

~*~

The trio stopped at the entrance hall in front of the large door. Hermione told them that this was were Merlin was killed. Severus knelt down in front of Hermione and waved his wand.

"I thought you didn't believe in foolish wand waving." Hermione said looking at him.

Severus looked down and watched the stone slowly remove the old age from the stone. He gently brushed his fingers over the stones that were stained in blood. He saw a flash of Merlin's death. He looked Hermione in the eye and said, "Master Merlin was indeed murdered by Salazar Slytherin. I apologize for not believing you."

She rested her hand on top of his and gave it a gentle squeezed. "It's alright, my Dark Angel."

Ginny looked around the area and spotted something hidden under a fallen brick. She walked over to the wall and knelt down. "A…Hermione didn't you say Merlin hid his wand before he died?" She nodded her head. "I think I found it."

Severus and Hermione quickly walked over to the red head. They knelt down next to Ginny. Hermione removed the brick. It was indeed a wand. She looked over at the wizard silently asked what to do. He nodded and she turned to the wand. Hermione tried to pick it up but it didn't budge. She gave Severus a puzzled look. Ginny gave it a try and nothing worked.

"It's your turn Professor." Hermione told him.

"I'm not worthy something like this Hermione." he told her using her first name for first time.

"I'm only asking you to try Professor Snape. Please do it for me."

Severus sighed. He couldn't deny her. It wouldn't hurt to try. Merlin had to have put it there for a reason. He took a deep breath and the wand was removed from the hidden spot that it was place for 17,000 years. He rose to his full elegant height.

The wand floated from his hand and hovered in the air in front of them. Hermione and Ginny moved and stood next to Professor Snape. They all looked at each other and turned to the floating wand. A man with long wavy brown hair, tone skin, blue eyes and wore ancient brown robes stood in front of them.

"We meet again Dark Angel. You have done well protecting my daughter Severus. I knew had chosen the right man for the task. I hid my wand for you to find. It had severed me well." Merlin took the wand into his hand and he stepped forward. "Remember Severus when I placed my daughter into your arms you became her betrothed."

"What?!" Hermione and Ginny nearly yelled in shock of the new information.

Merlin's blue eyes twinkled at the women. "Hermione, you are at the age of 20. It is a custom that can not break. It is bound by a magical contract."

"But-"

"Don't be crossed with me my daughter. I had to protect you. Your destiny lays here. Please my darling daughter. You must do what is expected of you. You are the last of my line. You are Lady Hermione of Babylon."

Hermione took a deep breath. Her life just changed in a matter of minutes. She only nodded her head.

Merlin kissed Hermione on the forehead and handed Severus his wand. "May it serve you well Dark Angel." and he vanished.

Hermione looked at Severus and fainted. He quickly caught her limp form before she hit the stone floor. He lifted her up into his arms and laid her head on his shoulder. Severus swore under his breath of Merlin's confession of their betrothal.

"That damn old ghost. If he was alive I'd kill him myself." Severus swore as he walked down the corridor. "I was going to tell her when I thought the time was right." Ginny chuckled at the Potions Master's ramblings. She realized he truly did care about her.

* * *

Hit the button and leave a review!


	6. Understanding His Reasons

Chapter 6

Understanding His Reasons

~*~

Severus gently laid Hermione down on his large four post bed. He pulled up a chair next to the bed, summoned a bowl of water and cloth. Ginny had returned to the Gryffindor tower since the students had returned from Hogsmeade. He had told the red head to inform her friends that Hermione was helping him brew some potions.

Severus gently pressed the cool wet cloth against her forehead. He had to admit after seventeen years of protecting the woman he had watched her grow into a smart, brave, loyal and loving person. The most things he could only dream of. He rang out the rag and pressed it gently once more. Severus knew that her past/ real identity would shock her. But throwing the betrothal at her was uncalled for on Master Merlin's part.

Albus knocked gently on the doorframe. Severus turned his head and saw the headmaster standing in the doorway. He walked into the bedroom and asked, "Dear boy, what happened?"

Severus gently brushed a curl from her face. He sighed and told Albus that Hermione had a dream of her past and her and Miss Weasely went in search for the truth. They found Master Merlin's old chambers. He gently handed Merlin's wand over the headmaster. Than continued and informed that when Master Merlin placed Hermione into arms seventeen years ago it made him her betrothed. She had fainted at the information.

Albus chuckled and handed the Potions Master back the wand. Severus placed it back into his pocket. He turned back to Hermione. He ran rag down her face. He realized it was truly a shock to her system for her to be out so long.

Hermione slowly opened her eyes and were starring into a very worry pair of deep nearly black brown eyes. Severus sighed and sat the rag down in the bowl. "Where am I?"

"In my chambers. I didn't need Poppy asking un-necessary questions. It wouldn't be safe." he said gently.

Hermione nodded her head. She looked at the end of the bed and saw the headmaster. "Professor Dumbledore, you knew the truth and you never told me." she nearly snapped. Albus nodded his head. "Who else knows? Professor McGonagall?" he nodded again. Hermione groaned and sank deeper into the satin pillow. "Could my life get anymore complicated. Don't even say 'Of course can and maybe will once Potter and Weasely find out.'" she said mockingly and looked at Severus.

Severus wanted to lash out at the witch but held his tongue. He knew once she found out the truth he had to show her respect in private. He had promised to show her the respect but out in the halls and class he couldn't show favoritism towards her. He rubbed his temples with his index finger and thumb.

"Lady, things will become hard. We are to be wed and if the Dark Lord finds out the truth of your heritage he will do anything in his power to have you. Don't you get-"

Hermione shot up out of the bed. She leaned forward until their lips were nearly touching. "I get every word." she hissed. "I've been friends with Harry for seven years. I know the dangers Severus."

He cocked his head to right and narrowed his eyes. "And you've nearly gotten yourself killed every year you've been here Lady. You will do as you are told." he hissed. "You been a royal pain in my side for seventeen years!"

"Ah, yea right. You been a pain in my side since…since-" Hermione was cut off when a pair of lips captured hers. She stiffened but slowly relaxed.

Albus slowly stepped out of the room with a twinkled in his eye. He flooed back to his office. Pleased with the match.

Hermione moaned deep inside her throat. Severus pulled back. He ran his thumb over her lips. "It's best you leave My Lady. I am man and you're on my bed and we're alone. I fear things would become out of control. I can not touch you."

"You have two very different personalities." she whispered. "You're a bastard in public, but here you're gently. You're a Dark Angel."

Severus gently pulled Hermione closer and rose from their seats. He ran his fingers down the side of her face and over her jaw. "The bastard is only a part I play. It's a part to keep those around me safe. My students, my colleges, my family and you." he ran his fingers down her neck. "Don't you understand that I had to shut myself up away from all and hurt those I love just insure their safety." Severus leaned over and whispered, "You most importantly. I've hurt you so." he kissed her neck gently. "My mother is under death eater protection. She can not be touched. I killed my father to insure her safety. I do not regret my action." Hermione pulled pack in shock. Severus gently cupped her face with his hands. "He would have killed her. I came home and found her barely breathing with my father's wand at her throat. I would rather lose my father than my mother." he took a deep breath. "Do not fear me. I would never intentionally cause you harm." he gently captured her lips. "Now go."

Hermione smiled. She left through the painting and through the classroom. He heard the soft click of the classroom door. He slummed down into the chair behind him. He couldn't believe what he had confessed to her. He literally told her about the hardest apart of his life. He couldn't understand why she had such a strong hold on him. Severus eyes widen it was the necklace. Merlin had told him that the diamond wings were connection. The damn ghost had made a fool out of him again.

* * *

Hit me and leave a review!

AN: Hey, readers sorry for short chapter. The ghost is more meddling than the headmaster. What do you guys think? He's getting what he wants even when he's dead. I think that takes the chocolate frogs!


	7. Sweet Embrace

Chapter 7

Sweet Embrace

~*~

Severus sat in the common room of his chambers starring into the yellow, orange and light blue flames. He'd been thinking over the betrothal for the past two weeks and didn't know when or where for it to take place. He'd informed the Headmaster and Deputy Headmistress. He feared of the Dark Lord finding out about Hermione. He needed his mother's advice and help. She had a right to know. He was too close to his mother. She didn't even know about him being a Dark Angel and protecting the only daughter of Master Merlin.

Severus rose from his chair and walked over to the fireplace and threw some floo powder into the fire and called, "Raven Snape." her head appeared in the flames. "Mother, I did I wake you?"

"No son. What's the matter?' Raven asked in concern. She knew he only flooed when something weighed heavily on his shoulders.

"Come through I need to talk to you." he told her and stepped back away from the fireplace.

Raven stepped out and into the common room. She had long jet black hair that was pulled back in a bun. She had fair skin, bright blue eyes and nice womanly figure for the age of 65. She wore elegantly cut black robes and just the right amount of make up that enhanced her facial features.

Raven kissed Severus on the cheek and sat down on the couch. She crossed her legs and placed her hands in her lap. She studied her son for a moment. Raven shook her head when she saw a half empty bottle of Fire Whiskey on the coffee table. Now, she knew something was defiantly wrong.

"Sit down son and tell me what has you at this state." Raven said gently motioning to the arm chair next to the couch. The Snape family womanly shape ring caught the firelight.

Severus sat down in the chair and sat back in thought trying to find a way to begin. Raven sat back and waited for him to collect his thoughts. He took a deep breath. "It started seventeen years ago. I was helping repair the wards for the up coming year." and he carefully explained the years of him protecting Merlin's only daughter and heir, and that she was none other than Hermione Granger. He handed his mother Merlin's wand.

Raven examined it carefully. She had experience in ancient magical artifacts. "Well, Severus this is indeed Master Merlin's wand. It is rumored to be more powerful than the Elder Wand. Son, if this is Merlin's wand than the Elder Wand is in fact true. The question is who has that wand." she handed him back the wand. "Now, you will have to marry Miss Granger. It is ancient custom. It will be preformed as such. May I suggest the Firer." she raised her hand and continued, "I know he's a ghost but he knows the ways. He was here during the time of Master Merlin. The Chapel is here in the castle."

Severus nodded his head. He had never adventured out in search for the Chapel. He believed it to be a rumor like so many others in the ancient castle. Raven asked to see the tattoo that was on his back. Severus didn't protest. He knew he would lose the argument. He rose from his chair and removed his outer teacher's robes. He turned around.

Raven rose from her chair and walked up to son. She gently ran her fingers over the black wings on his shoulder blades and over the words. She knew her son was the last of the ancient order. Raven told Severus she'd seen enough. He put his robes back on and returned to his seat.

Raven sat down on the couch. "Severus, listen I want you to read up on the ceremony and discuss this with the Firer. Do not argue. If this union is not done correctly the Ancient Ones will not bound and bless you." he nodded. "I want you to visit the Granger family and inform them of the events. Mr. Granger must be present along with Mrs. Granger. I wish to get to know Hermione." Severus sighed heavily. He knew his mother was right. She rose from her seat. "Enough whiskey tonight. Get some rest." she kissed him on the forehead and left the way she entered.

Severus sighed and went into his bed chambers and prayed that sleep would find him. He prayed that his nightmares wouldn't haunt him at lest for the night. He had too much on his mind.

~*~

Harry had noticed a drastic change in Hermione. She vanished for hours and Snape followed her just about everywhere she went concealed by the shadows of the castle. It had been that way since she started school in her first year. He thought Snape was following him but it turned out he was following Hermione.

Hermione walked down the third floor corridor and into the once bed chambers of her 'Father.' she had repaired the room back to it's former glory. Hermione sat down on the large bed with the bear in her arms from her cradle. She knew that Snape was concealed in the shadows outside in the corridor. She was grateful that he gave her time alone in the bedchambers.

Hermione pulled out the handkerchief Severus had given her when they first adventured to the chambers. She ran her fingers over the green letters of his internals. _STS. _Hermione sighed heavily and sank deeper into the bed. She slowly fell asleep.

Severus quietly walked into the room and found Hermione asleep with tear stained cheeks. He sighed heavily and careful removed her shoes and pulled covers over sleeping form. He brushed a stray curl from her face. He sat down in the chair concealed in the shadows. Severus had noticed she had been doing that a lot lately and it tore him into. He figured it was the reality of her true past was reason of her variability at the moment. He'd seen it many times over the years. He knew once she had gotten it out of system she'd be back to normal.

Severus had noticed that each time she returned to the chambers that her magical aura would strengthen in result of her constant exhaustion. Potter was starting to wonder about her vanishings. He couldn't do anything to stop him. He could have never imagined him being so grateful for Miss Weasely distracting him during Hermione's vanishings.

Severus propped his elbow on the arm of the chair and rested his chin on his hand. He worried that the Dark Lord hadn't called a death eater meeting. He'd been silent for about two months. It meant he was thinking for a plan of attack, but on whom was the question. He feared that Hermione's family was the next target. He would just have to wait and see. He had worked out a plan to insure their safety.

Hermione slowly opened her eyes and smiled gently at her Dark Angel she knew that was hidden by the shadows. Severus leaned forward exposing his face into the dim candle light. "Your aura is growing stronger. I have not yet figured out what your destiny is. It must be a great one for your magic to manifest so strongly."

"I'm not worried about that now." Hermione whispered and she lifted the sheets. "Lay with me Severus."

He studied her for a moment and nodded. He rose from the chair and removed his shoes and outer robes. Severus slipped beneath the sheets. He pulled Hermione into his arms. He felt her magical aura surround him. He didn't say a word. He knew she had a reason behind sharing her magical aura. He wish he knew why. Hermione would tell him later. They both fell into a peaceful sleep in a sweet embrace.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Leave quick friendly little note!


	8. A Plan

Chapter 8

A Plan

~*~

Severus wondered around the second corridor in search for the Chapel where his mother informed him it would be located. He knew he could ask the Firer for the location. He want to find it on his own, because it had been while since he found something new inside the castle.

Severus turned down the corridor and thought about the Chapel. He stop when he saw large gold doors. The doors had a large golden cross resting on the door. He gently traced the cross and smirked. He took a deep breath and pulled open the great golden doors. He walked into the Chapel with his black robes blowing behind him. Severus looked around in awe.

The great Chapel was in pristine condition with rows of deep cherry wood benches with bibles resting on the ends for the visitors. The floors were in deep red wood. The ceiling of an arch design with several small chandeliers of rows in the middle of the ceiling. The widows of stain glass paintings of crosses. The front was cherry wood stairs that led up to the podium, with candles lighting the cross that hung behind the podium.

The Firer floated over to Severus and said, "You're the first person in centuries that have entered these doors. I fear many do not know that the Chapel exist in the castle. Please have seat Professor."

Severus looked around the Chapel. It had been years since he entered a Chapel. He had such a dark and unworthy past. He killed too many people. Severus took a deep breath sat down on the bench. He placed a bible in his lap. He looked down and gently traced the gold letters like he did as a child.

"What brings you here Severus?" asked the Firer and he sat down next the man.

"Well," he staled, pulled out a cross from under his robes. That was concealed by a charm. He played with the cross. "I'm a Dark Angel and the guard of Merlin's only daughter. He brought her here seventeen years ago. And I'm-"

"The Lady's betrothed." said the Firer finishing the young man's sentence. He nodded his head. "Lady Hermione's in the age of twentieth year." Severus nodded. Firer floated away leaving the Chapel through a back door and he quickly returned and held out a book. "Read this. It is the ritual of the wedding."

Severus gently took the book from the ghost. He sat the bible down on the bench. Firer picked up the bible and handed it to the Potions Master. He didn't ask why. He only quietly took the book. The Firer told him to come back if he needed to speak about anything. Severus nodded and stuck his cross back inside his robes. He quietly thanked the ghost and left the Chapel.

Minerva walked passed the great golden cross doors, just as Severus slipped out the doors. She walked up to the Potions Master and asked what was in the room. The deputy stuck her head into the room. She looked around and was shocked that the rumor of a Chapel was actually true. Minerva gave Severus a rare smile and squeezed his shoulder and walked down the corridor. He made his way down to his office.

~*~

Hermione laid on her stomach in her room reading a book kicking her legs. She had to get away from Harry and his consent questioning of her disappearances. She wasn't ready to tell him, even with him being her best friend. She didn't know if he would believe her. Or that Severus Snape was a good man and that he loved his mother dearly. He was only cruel to keep those he cared about safe.

Hermione sat her book down on the floor and rolled over onto her back. She stared up at the ceiling. She had owled her parents and told them about her finding her 'father's' chambers and about Merlin visiting her, Ginny and Professor Snape. Hermione was actually surprised that they believe her story, but she didn't tell them about her betrothal. She figured that Severus would tell them in person.

Hermione was snapped out of her thoughts when Ginny stuck her head into the bedroom. She smiled and motioned for the red head to come into the room. Ginny closed the door behind her and sat down on the bed. She asked what was wrong.

"Ginny, Harry is about to drive me crazy!" Hermione screamed out in frustration. "I fear of telling him. Because if Voldemort enters his mind he'll get the information. Severus is trained in the mind arts. He can block his mind better." Ginny nodded in agreement. "I have to tell him something. But what?! Ginny help me come up with a plan. Please!"

The red head smiled. "You can say that you're helping Professor Snape brewing potions!"

Hermione smiled and jumped off her bed. 'You're a genius!"

"I have my moments!"

Hermione laughed and ran from her room and out of the tower. Harry ran out of the tower and followed his best friend. He wanted to know what was going on with Hermione.

~*~

Hermione knocked on the Potions Master's office door. She heard him snap 'enter,' she walked into the room. Severus looked up and sat back and cross his arms. He hissed for her to close the door.

"This isn't a student to teacher, Severus." Hermione told him.

He stood up and removed his outer teaching robes to be more comfortable around her. "Sit Lady." Hermione smiled and sat down. Severus pulled up an empty chair and sat down across from her.

Hermione leaned forward and picked up the bible. "I see you've found the Chapel." He nodded his head. "You seem uncomfortable about the subject. So I shall drop the matter."

"What is your concern?" Severus asked gently and took the bible from the young woman and sat it down on his desk. "I see the matter. Potter has you trouble."

"Now, Severus it's not polite to read a woman's mind." Hermione told with a slight smirk.

"Why, it tells me what I need to know." he told her with a of his own smirk.

"It's not fair contenting I can't do the same."

"Than I will no longer enter your mind." Severus told her. She smiled and it made his stomach tie up into a knot.

"Harry's asking questions. It's not safe for me to inform that I am the last of my father's line. The last and only heir of Merlin. I fear if Voldemort enters his mind it would cause a disaster beyond our wildest dreams."

"Yes I under your reasons and they are good ones. Hermione why did you share your aura with me the other day?"

Hermione sighed and sat back and crossed her legs. "Because my Dark Angel it will protect from Voldemort. It will make your mind stronger from entrance."

Severus leaned forward and narrowed his dark eyes. "You will not do it again. Do you hear me, Hermione? It is not safe. You need much power as possible. I have your father's wand for your protection! I want you protect as I have done for the past seventeen years!"

"I'm older than you Severus. I say what goes and what stays!"

He couldn't help but chuckle at the statement. He knew it was true. He rose from his chair and knelt down in front of Hermione. Severus took her hands and his. He pulled out a emerald satire ring that rested on a gold band. He took her left hand and slowly slid it onto her hand.

"It was my grandmother's ring. I want you to have it." Severus whispered and kissed her hands. "It suites you well my Lady of Babylon."

"I really don't care for titles." Hermione told him.

"Something else is troubling you." he returned to his seat. He smirked, "I know that look. You have something up your sleeve. You need something to throw off Potter." she nodded. "Mmmm…what would work? I've got it. You want to have the plan that you're helping me brew potions."

She laughed and said, "You know me far too well, Severus."

"That I do."

Harry stood hidden against the wall in shock. He couldn't believe his ears. Hermione was lying about her past. It couldn't be true no one could travel that far in time. It was impossible. It was cover up for an affair with Snape. Hermione was going out with Ron. 'So much for friendship.'

Hermione rose from her chair and kissed his forehead. She reached the door but before she walked out Severus gently grabbed her arm. She turned her head and gave him a puzzled look. Severus turned her around and captured her lips with his own. Hermione arms went around his neck. He buried his hands in her curly hair and deepen the kiss. The pulled back when it was necessary for air. Severus gave her another gently kiss and Hermione left the room with Harry not far behind.

~*~

Hermione walked down the corridor. Harry threw off the invisibility cloak. "You lying two timing whore."

Hermione drew her hand back and slapped him hard that it echoed down the hall. She ran down the hall to the third corridor. She needed to be alone for awhile. She couldn't believe Harry could be so heartless.

* * *

Hit the button and leave your review.


	9. Comfort

Chapter 9

Comfort

~*~

Hermione ran down the third floor corridor and into her father's old chambers and slammed the door behind her. She flopped down onto the mattress and buried her face into the pillow and her body shook with sobs. She forgot that each time she entered the room that her aura magically strengthened. The glow become brighter and brighter with her distress of emotion. The magic was shining and glowing from the every foundation of the castle.

~*~

Severus looked around when he felt her strong distress. He ran from his office and down the hall as fast as his legs would carry him. The students stopped and watched the Potions Master run down the corridor wounding what was going on.

Severus stopped in front of Harry and grabbed both arms painfully. "What did you do, Potter?" he hissed. "What did you say to her? I know it was you! I can feel your magic!" Severus shook him hard and hissed, "Answer me damn it! What did you do to Hermione?"

Albus gently rested a hand on Severus's shoulder. He turned around and faced the headmaster. "You know where to find her." he nodded. "Than go to Hermione before she harms herself. Her magic is dangerously high. Only you can comfort her. Go. I'll take care of Mr. Potter."

"Don't firer me for this." Severus told Albus. He turned to Harry and punched him in the face causing Harry to hit floor. "You'll be lucky if she forgives you!" He hiss and turned on his heels and ran down the hall.

Albus told Harry to get up and follow him to his office. They quietly walked down the corridor. He informed Harry that the bruise that was starting to form would heal the muggle way. Albus knew that Severus wouldn't have punched Harry for nothing. Because Severus loved Hermione far too much not to defended her physically or mentally. He wouldn't firer the man for defending the Lady.

~*~

Severus stood in front of the door and saw it glowing from the strong aura that surrounded Hermione. He carefully entered the room and shut the door behind him with soft click. He found her shaking with sobs. Severus sighed heavily mentally cursing out Potter for causing her pain. It tore his heart out seeing her hurting.

Severus sat down on the edge of the bed and gently ran his fingers through her hair. He felt her magic slowly stabilize. Hermione turned her head and saw a very concerned Severus Snape. She took his hand in hers gently rubbed her thumb over the top. He thumbed away her fallen tears. Hermione closed her eyes and the last remaining tears fell. She sat up and threw her arms around his neck seeking comfort. Severus stiffened at the sudden action. He still wasn't use to some of the loving affection she showed towards him. He was only use to his mother. Severus relaxed and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"It's alright. It's alright. I know he hurt you." he whispered, running his long elegant fingers through her slick curls.

"He hurt me. I thought Harry could hurt me so bad. Ron yea, but Harry no his normally so understanding." she held him tighter. "He called me a…whore."

Severus quickly pulled back and cupped her face with his hands. "You are anything but a whore Hermione." he sighed heavily and couldn't believe what he was about to say, but she need to hear it. He took a deep breath and whispered, "Potter does love and care about you Hermione. He doesn't understand the nature of things that must happen. You've been friends for a very long time. It's very special to have that in ones life. Just give both yourselves some time. Alright?" She tearfully nodded her head in agreement.

Hermione kicked off her shoes and laid down on the mattress. Severus removed his outer robes and shoes. He laid down and took her into his arms. Severus could feel her aura wrap around him but he didn't care at moment she needed comfort. He was going to give what she needed the most.

~*~

Albus stared at Harry who was sitting in an arm chair across from him. Minerva sat next to Harry stared daggers at the young wizard. She crossed her arms. She wanted to bite the young man's head off. She knew that Severus wouldn't punch Potter if he hadn't had a reason behind his actions.

"Now, Mr. Potter what did you call Miss Granger in the corridor?" Albus asked him.

"Hermione's having an affair with Snape I know it." Harry told them. "I called her whore."

"Potter you couldn't be more wrong. You have no idea what is going here."

"I heard them. Hermione said that she was Merlin's daughter. It's impossible. No one could travel that far in time."

Minerva covered her mouth in shock. "How do you know about the Lady? We've kept it a secret for seventeen years. If you must know Severus is Lady Hermione's guard. He the last of the Dark Angels you stupid boy."

"Minerva be kind." Albus said gently. "Harry the reason behind her actions of not telling you is quite simple. Voldemort can enter your mind and the information he can get from you. Hermione's life would be in grave danger. Severus has spent seventeen years protecting Hermione. As old custom back in the days of Merlin. He is her betrothed. They will be married."

Harry shook his head. It was impossible. It couldn't be true. "Mione is actually Merlin's daughter!"

"Are you completely dumb, Potter? Yes she is Master Merlin's daughter. This castle was her home far before it became a school, and that is the reason she feels so much at home here." Professor McGonagall told him. "You will lose fifty points and serve detention with me."

Albus nodded in agreement and told Harry not tell a soul about Hermione. He only nodded and left the office. Minerva nodded and left to get some grading done still extremely angry at Potter. She knew Hermione was taken well care of at the moment.

~*~

Severus laid in the bed watching Hermione sleep. He gently ran his hand down the curve of her body. He graved to touch her to make her into the woman he knew she could be. He would have to wait. He couldn't break the custom of having her before they wed, and he wanted to tell her that he loved her. But he was terrified of being rejected. He had fallen for her in her sixth year he couldn't help it. Hermione was smart, funny, caring, loyal and brave to fault. Severus sighed and pulled her close and fell into a peaceful sleep. The only place where his nightmares of his past didn't haunt him. He was receiving his own comfort in her arms.

* * *

Hit the button and leave a shot out!


	10. Informed & Summoned

AN: I'm sorry for the delay. I had a server case of writers. I hope you enjoy chapter 10!

* * *

Chapter 10

Informed and Summoned

~*~

Severus stood in front of the Grangers' home. The last time he came was with Albus and Minerva to leave Hermione in the hands of John and Jane. He looked up the starry night sky swearing under his breath at Merlin. Severus took a deep breath and knocked on the front door. He shifted on the balls of his feet waiting for someone to answer the door.

'_Get a hold of yourself Severus. It isn't like you've killed their daughter. You only have to marry her. Damn it Merlin!' _he was snapped out of his thoughts when he saw the door open.

John was shocked to see the man that had dropped off Hermione to them seventeen years ago. He quickly stepped aside without a word. Severus stepped over the threshold. He closed the door behind him with a soft click. Jane walked down stairs just in time to see Severus wall into the house.

"Oh dear heavens is Hermione ok? What's happened?" Jane asked timely.

"Mrs. Granger, she's fine. Nothing has happened." he told her gently as possible. "I do have an important matter to discuss with you."

John nodded and he lead him to the kitchen. Severus quietly sat down at the table. Jane poured three cups of tea and joined the men at the table.

"Now, what is the matter you wish to discuss Professor?" Jane asked and took a long sip of tea.

"Seventeen years ago when Master Merlin placed his daughter," John raised a brow. "I'm sorry your daughter into my arms as her Dark Angel within doing so I didn't just become her guard. I became the Lady's betroth." Severus informed the couple.

"Excuse? Betrothed? As in marriage?" John said in shock.

"Obtusely, that's what betrothal means."

"Don't you be smart with me young man." John hissed. "This is my daughter we're talking about here. You have no right to marry my daughter. Protect her that's fine."

Severus rose from his sit and placed both hands on the table and lean forward. He stared John in the eye and said dangerously low tone, "I am bound by a magical contract. We have no choice." he pulled out the book the Firer had given him. He slammed it down on table. "I suggest you turn to page 364, Mr. Granger." he told him in his best strict teaching tone in hope to scare the man. He sat back down in his chair.

John only stared back at Severus not threatened. He only opened the book to page 364. Jane leaned over to read along with her husband. Severus sat back with his arms crossed his chest.

The book read:

_A Betrothal is bound by a magical contract and must be wed during the woman's twentieth year. If the contract is not preformed by the twentieth year she will be band from the wizarding world and her magic will be magically stripped from her soul. _

John and Jane looked up at the Potions Master with shock. Severus only raised a brow at the couple and sneered at them. "Now do you have it through your thick skulls. This is Master Merlin's only living remaining heir. He brought her here for a damn good reason!" he took a deep breath to get his anger under control. "Now, you must be present at the ceremony. I suggest you read up."

"Very well. I will not see my daughter become so unhappy." Jane said. "But you better show her respect. If not I will come there and kill you."

"Not if the Dark Lord beats you to it." Severus whispered and unknowingly rubbed his left forearm where the dark mark laid hidden under his sleeve. "I will never intentionally cause her harm." he told them. Severus quickly grabbed his left arm when it painfully flared to life. "I must go." he quickly left out the back door his black robes blowing behind him.

Jane and John looked at each other. They wondered what made the young man leave so suddenly. He voiced his thoughts. "He's hiding something. I don't like it. He just grabbed his left arm and left."

"Oh come now John. It isn't like he's a death eater." Jane told him and set the plates for supper.

~*~

Severus stood among his fellow death eaters wondering what Voldemort's plan was this time. It had been awhile since he had called a meeting.

Voldemort stood up and walked down the steps from his throne. "I have wonderful news my death eaters. I have gotten my hands into the Ministry." he hissed. He stopped in front of Severus. "But something else has caught my attention. Something that has great power. Or should I say someone has of a great power."

'_Shit he knows. Damn it Potter.' _Severus thought to himself.

"A rumor of many years. A rumor that had turned to legend and that is now true. One of our very own has been guarding for seventeen years!" Voldemort struck Severus across the face. "The soul heir!" he struck him again. "The one and only Lady of Babylon!" Voldemort pulled out his wand and said, "Curio!" and a red light shot from the end of his wand.

Severus fell to his knees in pain, but he did not scream. He curled up in a ball. He gasped when the curse intensified.

The Dark Lord lifted the curse. "I had to enter Potter's mind and there I found the information. Curio!" and a red light once again shot at the spy. He lifted the curse. "Now, Severus you have disappointed me. Sectumsmepra." Severus flinched at each slice that was made into his body. "Now, my spy I want you to go back to Hogwarts and bring her to me." Voldemort hissed.

"As you wish my lord." Severus gasped out of pain and he vanished back to Hogwarts.

~*~

Severus pushed the doors opened and fell down onto the stone floor. He laid there breathing heavily and in pain. It had been awhile since he was put under both curses. He turned his head to the side and watched the blood soak the stone floor. Severus pushed himself up with shaky arms on to fall down hard on the floor.

"Damn it." he swore and squeezed his eyes shut at the pain of his switching muscles. "I have to get to my chambers." he whispered to himself. "Get up."

Hermione saw Severus fall to ground and he swore under his breath. She ran over and quickly knelt down next the man. "Professor." he turned his head and saw Hermione.

"Get away from me girl!" Professor Snape hissed dangerously when she tried to help him from the floor. "I'm not in need of your help!"

"Severus please." Hermione begged with tears in her eyes. "Let someone help you for once in your life."

He pushed himself up on his knees and Hermione wrapped her arm around his waist. He limped onto his shaky legs. He told her to take him to his chambers. She nodded not wanting to argue. They slowly made it down to dungeons.

~*~

Hermione helped her professor into his bed and he painfully laid down on the mattress. She slowly began to unbuttoned his robes. Severus pushed her hands away. He told her to get out and leave him. Hermione pushed away his shaky hands and unbuttoned his bloody robes. She pushed them back from his body.

Severus body was sliced all over his chest and bleeding heavily. He never wanted Hermione to see him at such a state. He didn't want to see the worry and pain in her beautiful bright brown eyes.

Hermione summoned a bowl of water and wash cloth. It landed neatly on the bedside table. She waved her wand and his pants were removed but his boxers were all that remained. She checked for broken bones and found none. She sighed grateful that.

Hermione sat down on the edge of the bed and she rang out the wet rag and gently began to remove the blood from his chest. "What happened Severus?" she asked quietly.

"He knows who you are." was all he said.

She nodded and continued attending to his wounds. Severus and Hermione turned to the doorway and saw the Headmaster. Albus eyes twinkled at the couple. He walked into the room and the spy told him what happened from when he went to inform the Granger family to the death eater meeting.

"I knew this would end up happening. But did Harry listen. No!" Hermione snapped and threw the rag into the bowl and rang it out angrily.

"I must place you under death eater protection. You and your family Hermione. I will not have you be touched by the others."

"Well, I'll you in good hands Severus. Get some rest my boy." Albus left the couple alone.

Severus slid over and lifted the sheets. Hermione took off her shoes and slipped into the bed. He wrapped his arms around her and they fell into deep slumber.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Leave me a shout out. Just smack the button!


	11. Wish Fulfilled

AN: I'm back sorry for such of a delay. I had a case of writers block.

I want to thank all my readers for such wonderful reviews please keep them coming.

* * *

Chapter 11

Wish Fulfilled

~*~

Hermione and Ginny walked into her parents old chambers. The red head felt her best friend's magic intensify. Hermione smiled and walked into large closet. She looked around shifting the gowns looking at their detail trying to find Ginny one for her wedding ignoring her best friend's protests.

"Gin I have too many gowns that my mother left me. Please do it for me." Hermione nearly begged her best friend.

"Oh fine than. I'll wear one." said the red head and Hermione smiled.

The girls spent a few hours looking at the many gowns and jewelry in the box that would go with Ginny's gown. They were pleased at the end of the day. They would get dressed in the chamber away from the men and the rest of the school.

~*~

Severus sat in the chapel lost in thought. Hermione's life was about to change as she knew it she was going to be married to a death eater. Something that John and Jane had no idea of his dark mark. He grabbed a bible and sat it in his lap and traced the gold letters that read, _**Holy Bible**_ and sighed heavily.

Minerva gently squeezed Severus shoulder and looked up. She sat down next to the wizard. She gently lifted the cross that hung around his neck and stroked gently.

"Hermione's life will change tomorrow. What am I to do Aunt Minnie?" He asked in a low concern tone.

Because no one knew of his connection to the witch beside one fellow staff member. He had kept it to himself that Minerva was his mother, Raven's older sister. He did it to keep her safe from the death eaters. Minerva's husband had long since pasted away when she turned 50 years old from a heart attack. She was at Hogwarts at time teaching. Albus was the only one that knew the truth between their connection and made an Unbreakable Vow not to repeat the information for her protection.

Minerva wrapped her arm around his shoulders and rested his head down her shoulder. "Just be yourself, love her and protect her." she whispered running her fingers through his slick black hair. Severus nodded his head. "Hermione brings the best out of you. Even your mother agrees. She's coming down today to speak with her"

Severus pulled back and looked at his aunt and said, "Mother was here a few days ago."

Minerva sighed heavily. "It was only for a short while." He nodded, kissed her forehead and left the chapel. She watched him leave with slight smile.

~*~

Hermione pulled her cloak tighter around her body as she stepped out of the castle doors and into the cold winter air. She walked down to the Black Lake to think. She would be Mrs. Snape starting tomorrow night. She sat down on the bench that was under the large shade tree. She was so lost in thought that she didn't hear Raven walk up behind her.

"Hermione." Raven said gently. She jumped at turned around with her wand drawn. "Easy dear." Hermione sighed and put away her wand. "You're a rather quick draw. That's good. May I sit with you?"

"I'm sorry. Please have a seat." Hermione told the witch put her wand away and slid over to make room.

Raven smiled and gracefully sat down next to her. "Have you found a gown? If you don't have one we'll need to get you one."

She smiled at the sweet and loving women. She reminder her so much of the Potions Master. When she first met Raven Snape she thought she'd cruel. Than after she got to speaking with the woman did she learn that Raven was kind soul much like her son.

He had to hide who he truly was in order to keep those he loved safe. She was honored to know the real Severus Snape. He still sneered and dry humor but that was his personality and she loved him for it. She loved the way he made her laugh and his ability to brew perfect potion and his unvarying loyalty.

Hermione was snapped out of her thoughts when Raven called her name. "I'm sorry. I was lost in my thoughts. Yes Lady Ninnaway wanted me to wear her gown."

"You're mother wants you to wear her gown?" Raven said more in a statement to herself. "Alright dear. Where should I meet you?"

"In the entrance hall." Raven nodded her head and smiled at her future daughter-in-law.

She told Hermione that Severus was going to bring her parents to the castle. Hermione nodded head and smiled. She was glad that her parents would be able to see Hogwarts. Raven bid the young witch farewell after a lengthily conversation.

~*~

Severus stood the in the Grangers' living room waiting for his future in-laws to pack for Hogwarts. He sneered when he looked at the clock. They had been packing for nearly thirty minutes. He began to pace the floor his black robes blowing gracefully behind him. He couldn't stand in one place for too long if he wasn't teaching or grading. He found that enjoyable making the students lives hell.

Jane watched the young man pace the floor in front of the fireplace. "Are you nervous?" She asked gently not to startle the man.

Severus turned on his heels his robes swirled around his ankles. He sneered at the woman. "I am not." He hissed dangerously low. He stalked up to her and towered over her. "You think a marriage frightens me? Than you are sorely mistaken. I have seen things that will give you nightmares for the rest of your life Mrs. Granger." Jane slowly stepped back in a little bit of fear in her eyes. "Ah Mr. Granger finally. Let's go." snapped the spy. He tapped his wand on each of their right wrist. "Now you can see the castle. Let's go," and they left the house.

~*~

John and Jane got into the carriage and watched the wizard. Severus smirked slightly and walked up to the Thestral and gently stroked his nose. The skeletal horse nudged his neck. He let out small laugh.

"Yes. I know I haven't came to see lately Arter. I've been busy teaching these dumb heads potions. Than there's the Lady I've been guarding." he whispered. "We really must get up to the castle. I promise to ride you later." Thestral stomped his foot and shook his head. "Oh alright." Severus pulled an apple from his robe pocket. The skeletal horse happily took the treat. "Ready?" he asked and the horse nodded. Severus climbed into the carriage. "Let's go Arter." He told him and the carriage started moving on it own.

"What were you doing?" Jane asked in wonder.

"A Thestral is a horse that can only be seen by those that have seen death. I fear Hermione is one of those people. She saw death at an early age." Severus said to the stun couple.

Severus turned his head and smirked as the castle came into view. He could remember the first time he saw the castle. It's was even more incredible than what he had read. It was his home. He grew up within it's protective walls. Than he also wondered what it was like when the castle was first built.

"Amazing isn't it?" Severus whispered looking at the couple. He smirked at the muggles. "You're the first muggles in many centuries to see the wonders Hogwarts holds. But it was the Lady's home far before it was a school."

"Lady?" John asked puzzled.

The carriage rolled to a stop and Severus jumped off the step. He smirked at the couple and said, "The Lady I am referring to is your daughter. Her rightful title is Lady Hermione of Babylon. She is the last of Master Merlin's line. Now stop gawking and start walking."

John helped Jane out of the carriage. Severus turned on his heels and swiftly walked to the doors. The couple quickly followed the wizard. He smirked when he saw they were in a jog. Severus pushed opened the doors. He walked up the steps.

"Now, Severus be kind and wait for our guest." Albus said with a twinkle in his blue eyes. "John, Jane welcome to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." He watched the couple look around the castle.

"Mr. and Mrs. Granger it's wonderful to see you again." Minerva said with a rare smile. "I hope you enjoy your time here at Hogwarts." The couple smiled and nodded their heads.

Severus wondered were Hermione had vanished off to. The last time he saw she was heading to her father chambers with Ginny. He smirked when he saw Hermione walking the down the stairs talking with Sir Nicholas.

~*~

"Why must I be dressed up Sir Nicholas?" Hermione asked. "I fell over dressed."

"Because my Lady it is an ancient custom. Your mother did it and you shall do it as well."

She sighed heavily. "Very well Sir it is done."

Hermione was dressed in a long sleeve deep green floor length velvet gown. The gown was outlined with sliver. The top swooped showing her bare shoulders and 'v' that formed around her waist and stopped under her stomach. The sleeves flared out her wrist and a cut that formed a point and stopped at the knuckle of her middle finger. She wore green slippers.

Hermione's hair was pulled back in a low elegant ponytail in slick curls. She had a sliver wrap around her forehead. She wore light makeup that brought out her facial features and the diamond wings hung around her neck.

Ginny followed behind her best friend with the same gown design but it red and yellow and her hair in slick curls. She wore the wings Hermione had given her before school. She was escorted by Neville. They started dating a month ago. He believed Hermione's story. He was dressed in plain black robes.

~*~

Jane followed the Potions Master gaze and was stun at her daughter's appearance. She didn't look like her daughter at all. Hermione no longer resembled her. It made her remember that she was her adopted mother and not her biological mother.

"Hermione's the perfect blend of Lady Ninnaway and Master Merlin." Albus whispered. He squeezed her shoulder. "But no matter who she looks like she's your daughter."

Jane nodded her head. John smiled at his wife and kissed her forehead. He pulled her closer. He turned and looked at the Potions Master and saw his deep eyes soften.

~*~

"I shall take it from here Sir Nicholas." said a soft voice from her right side.

Hermione turned her head and saw Merlin. Hermione only smiled at the ghost. She was grateful deep down that her own flesh and blood was with her. Well he was ghost.

Sir Nicholas placed Hermione's hand in Merlin's hand. "Of course Master Merlin." he said and bowed out gracefully.

Hermione let out a small laugh when she heard Severus groan. She leaned over to Merlin. "Father, don't think Severus is too happy to see you."

He smiled at his daughter and said, "I believe you are right. You are wondering how I am here." Hermione nodded. "The answer is quite simple. I wanted to hand you over to your groom. But I shall allow Mr. Granger to give you away. Once I hand you over. I shall not return to earth."

Ginny watched sadly but smiled at the scene between Merlin and Hermione. Neville just watched in awe that one of the most powerful wizards was in front of him.

Merlin's blue eyes shined at the man before him. "You thought you had finally gotten rid of me Dark Angel." He chuckled. "I had one more duty to fill. Than I shall no longer interfere with time." He turned to John and Jane. "Mr. and Mrs. Granger I want to thank you for raising my lovely daughter. I could not have done better. My beloved wife agrees with me. I thank you." He turned to Severus. "Step forward Severus Snape." He took a deep breath and walked up to the ghost. "I place my daughter Lady Hermione of Babylon in your care. Show her love, understanding, loyalty and unwavering faith. Will you up hold my wishes?"

"Yes. I will up hold wishes." he answered.

"Than I hand you my daughter to your betrothed." Merlin gently took Severus's left hand and placed Hermione's in his. He pulled out a white cord. "I bind you in magical union." he wrapped the cord and tied into a knot. A white light shined and quickly died away. "Be happy my daughter." Merlin kissed her cheek and vanished no longer to return.

Hermione looked at the white cord and a tear fell down her cheek. She wouldn't be able to see him again. It was like a blessing seeing his ghost when he would appear. He was her past. Her father.

Severus placed finger under her chin and slowly lifted her head. He brushed the tear away. "He's always with you Hermione. He'll never truly be gone." he kissed her nose and removed the cord and put in his pocket for safe keeping. "And you look beautiful."

* * *

Hit the button!

AN: You'll find out everyone's reaction in the next chapter. I just had to leave you hanging. *Evil Laughs*

Latin translation: Arter: Dark


	12. Sorry and The Unbreakable Vow

AN: Dear Readers, I'm sorry for not updating sooner. I was having problems where to take the next chapter to in the story. I want to thank you for your support and wonderful reviews for the story. I hope you enjoy the chapter. hermione snape.

Chapter 12

Sorry and The Unbreakable Vow

~*~

Harry stood in the corridor and was shocked at what he had just witnessed. Hermione had been telling the truth about Merlin and that she was truly his daughter and heir. He couldn't believe it even though he saw it with his own eyes. The reason why he reacted so harshly because, it hurt that she wanted to spend more time with Snape instead of him. He realized that he had hurt his best friend of seven years more than he could ever imagine. He had betrayed her trust and privacy. He knew he had placed her in danger by following her that day and found out the truth. He had placed her in mortal danger because Voldemort had found out the truth of her bloodline.

Ginny and Neville stood next to Professor Dumbledore and smiled at the couple. Ginny knew that her best friend was in good hands. She could tell that Severus Snape had fallen in love with Hermione Granger. It was clear in the way he looked at her at that moment. Professor Snape's eyes were soft and full of understanding. It was something she would have never imagined that the bastard bat of Hogwarts would find love. But he had fallen for her best friend. She was happy for the couple.

Severus gently stroked Hermione's cheek with one hand and a small smile graced his face. "You're everything I've hoped for and more Hermione. You see me for who I am and not the mask or part I must play. You're so remarkable beyond anyone I've ever known." he whispered and slowly filled the gap their lips close. "Thank you." he gently captured her lips with his own. He pulled back and faced the group and Hermione buried her red face into his chest.

Harry took a deep breathe and slowly walked up to the group. He hadn't been nervous since he had first spoke to Hermione on the train. She had made him nervous by all the knowledge that was in her mind.

"Hermione," Harry said carefully. She turned around and stood face to face with her best friend. "I just…wanted to…a say I'm sorry for not believing you."

"It will take more than just I'm sorry for this one." Hermione told him. "You truly hurt me and went behind my back." Harry looked at his feet. She continued, "But," he looked up, "you are my best friend. My first friend at Hogwarts. You're not off the hook easily mister."

Harry smiled and pulled her into his arms. She wrapped her arms around his neck. Harry knew it was great to hold her in a hug. He had missed her terribly. He was a wreak without her in his life in someway.

Severus sighed heavily grateful that the boy came back to his senses. He knew Hermione was upset about not having Harry somehow in her life. He had been such a big part of it in so many ways. In fact Harry had brought her out of her follow strictly by the book attitude, and he was grateful for it. Because it brought out her brave character he loved about her.

Severus walked up to the two friends and he placed a gentle hand on Hermione's shoulder. She pulled back and dried her face of tears. "Potter, I want you at our binding tomorrow. I know Hermione will want you there. But as for now head back up to the Gryffindor Tower."

Harry opened his mouth to protest but changed his mind. He nodded his head. "You look beautiful." He said and kissed her cheek. "Good night Mione," and walked down the corridor to the Gryffindor tower.

"I thought I lost him as a friend." whispered Hermione. "I wasn't going to go to him and apologize for something I didn't do."

"You stubborn Gryffindors." said Severus. They turned to the group and he saw his mother, Raven talking with the Grangers. "You made it." he said and kissed her cheek.

"Of course I made it dear." said Raven with a smile. "My son only gets married once. Hermione my dear you look lovely." Hermione smiled and kissed her cheek.

Sir Nichols appeared in front of the group. He browed slightly to Hermione. "We must go to the chapel My Lady."

"Please don't call me that." said Hermione not moving her lips. Severus chuckled at his bride.

"Please follow me and we'll meet the Friar." said the ghost.

Severus held out his arm to Hermione. She smiled and took his arm. The group followed the Gryffindor ghost down the corridor. Jane and John looked around at the moving portraits. They had read Hermione's copy of Hogwarts: A History but nothing came close to what it looked like in person.

Albus opened the two golden doors and allowed Hermione and Severus and to step into the chapel. The rest of the group follow into the room and looked around the awe. Severus and Minerva were the only ones that had seen inside the grand place.

"Lady Hermione it's wonderful to finally have you back home and your memory returned." said the Friar with a slight bow. "I remember when you were born."

"You do?"

"Of course Lady. I christened you. Master Merlin was so proud the day you were born. He had a beautiful heir and daughter. You look so like your mother, Lady Ninaway. King Arthur saw you as niece."

Hermione couldn't believe what she was hearing. King Arthur saw her as a niece. It was like a fairytale hit with reality. She smiled at the Friar.

Jane watched the interaction between her daughter and the ghost. She couldn't believe that a ghost remembered the day she was born. She looked at John with a slight bit of hurt.

"I don't know how you feel dear or how strange this seems to you." whispered Raven to Jane and John. "But Hermione was sent here for a reason, and we still don't know what that reason is."

"Really is true." said John with a heavy sigh. "My only child is over 1,000 years old. She was actually brought from the past."

Albus nodded his head. "In our world the impossible is possible." he said with a twinkle in his blue eyes. "But Master Merlin gave you the greatest honor John. It's to give Hermione away and into the care of Severus Snape."

"Than what did Merlin do back their in the entrance hall?" asked Ginny.

"Ah, that's an ancient custom. It's to grant the whishes of the father. The magic is a protection of the daughter. The husband can not strike his wife in a abusive manor and must do everything their power to protect and understand their wife. It will be the strongest since Master Merlin's day." explained Albus.

"Because Master Merlin preformed it himself." said Neville. The headmaster nodded.

The Friar cleared his throat to get the groups attention. They all jumped and turned around and faced the ghost. He informed them it was time to go through the ceremony. The Friar didn't want any mishaps to happen during the actual wedding. They went over the ceremony several times before Minerva showed John, Jane and Raven their chambers.

~*~

Hermione, Ginny and Neville walked into the common room and found Ron and Harry sitting on the floor in front of the fireplace playing a game of chess. Harry smiled up at the girls. Ron stood up and hugged Hermione. Ginny had explained things about Hermione being Merlin's daughter and to Hermione's surprise Ron was actually more supportive about the whole thing than Harry. She guest it was because he had grown up in the magical world.

The trio sat down and talked late into the night. Hermione asked Ron to come to the wedding. He agreed because he was her best friend. Ron told Hermione that he didn't like the idea of her being with Snape, but if her father deemed him worthy than he agreed with Master Merlin. He asked if his girlfriend, Lavender could come since Ginny had Neville.

"If she only believes and makes an Unbreakable Vow not to repeat the information." said Hermione.

"Thanks Mione." said Ron with a huge smile on his face him and Lavender had been dating for the pasted three years.

"Can I ask someone Mione?" asked Harry uncertain of the answer.

"Who do you have in mind Harry?" said Hermione.

"My girlfriend Luna." said Harry. "We've been dating for a few months."

"As long as they believe me and take an Unbreakable Vow."

Harry jumped up and hugged his best friend tightly. Hermione couldn't help but laughed and returned the hug. She had missed her friend. She kissed each boy on cheek and left to go up to bed followed by Ginny. They had to get up early to get ready. The boys smiled watched them go up stairs.

"I'm glad you matched things up with Mione." said Ron as they climbed the stairs to the boys dorm.

"Yea, man you've been a wreak without her." said Neville putting on his pajamas and the boys got into the bed so they could get up with the girls.

~*~

Hermione woke early the next morning and watched the sun rise into the sky. She pulled her knees up to her chest and rested her chin on her knees. Ginny had spent night in her room and watched several movies discussing what to do with her hair and makeup. Ginny had to help calm down her best friend's nerves. Professor Snape had given Ginny a Calming Draught to give his bride before she went to bed last night. it seemed to help since she was able to sleep during the night.

Ginny slowly opened her eyes and saw Hermione looking out the window lost in thought. Ginny got out of bed, walked over to her best friend and sat down on the window seat. "Are you ok Mione?"

She turned her head and faced the redhead. "I'm so nervous." she told her best friend.

"Of what? Severus Snape loves you." she reassured her.

Hermione shook her head and blushed like a school girl crush on a professor. She mumbled her answer. Hermione took a deep breath and said, "I worried about the wedding night. What if I'm not what he wants? What if-"

"Ah like I said, Professor Snape loves you Mione, and your going to please very well." said Ginny placing her hands on Hermione's shoulders.

The girls jumped when there was a knock on door. Ginny jumped off the window seat and fell onto the floor. Hermione laughed at her friend and helped her to her feet. They both went to the door and pulled it opened. The witches stood face to face with Luna Lovegood and Lavender Brown. Harry and Ron's girlfriends.

"Come in girls." said Hermione stepping aside and Lavender and Luna walked into the room.

"The boys told us to come and see you, Hermione. What do you have to tell us?" said Lavender.

Luna sat down on the four poster bed. She smiled at Hermione. "You are a bride today. You are marrying your Dark Angel." said the witch in a dreamy tone."

"How do you know?" said Hermione in wonder how the blonde always knew things before they happened.

Luna smiled at Hermione. She stood up and walked up to her. "It's in your aura. It's extremely strong Lady of Babylon." she bowed slightly. "The legend and rumors are true. And you have my vow that I will not tell of your true identity even on pain of my death," and a light yellow light surround her and Hermione sealing the vow.

Lavender stared in shock. She had been told stories of the daughter of Merlin when she was little. But her mother and father told her it was a myth. That the Lady of Babylon would show herself when it was time to end a time of darkness. Merlin had sent his only daughter to future and deem her a Dark Angel.

"Oh my Merlin. The stories are true." said Lavender in awe. Hermione nodded. "You want me and Luna at your binding?" Hermione smiled and nodded her head. "Than you have my vow that I will not tell anyone of your true identity even on the pain of my death," and a light yellow light surround her and Hermione sealing the vow.

Hermione looked at her clock on her bedside table. She squeaked. "We need to get to my father's chambers on the third floor."

"But we don't have a dress." said Lavender running out of Hermione's room.

"Oh I have plenty trust me." she called back running out of the portrait hole into the corridors.

* * *

Hit the button and leave me a great review.

I would like to say sorry for such a delay in the new chapter. I hope you enjoy it.


End file.
